Superimposing a real-time representation of a medical device, such as a catheter tracked by a medical imaging system (e.g., a computed tomography scanner) during a medical procedure, is known in the art. An image that was previously acquired from a medical imaging system can be used to generate a real-time guide (i.e., a “map”) that enables an operator performing the medical procedure to navigate the medical device within a volume of interest in a body of a patient. In order for the superimposition to reflect the true position of the medical device within that volume of interest, it is typically required to register the coordinate system associated with the medical device with the coordinate system associated with the medical imaging system.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.